Apocalypse Rising 2
Apocalypse Rising 2 (formerly referred to as The Rewrite and also referred to as AR2) is a new game being developed by a team of 4-6, under Dualpoint Interactive. It is a remake of Apocalypse Rising, but at the same time a completely different game, using none of Apocalypse Rising's assets but keeping much of the game's game play, concepts, and feel. It will boast many new features, including a new map, with water, the ability to swim, boats, a tropical, island setting, and new weapons, but will likely not be available to play for months to come. This game is expected to be released before Christmas or New Year's The game will also be aiming for a new, lower-poly, aesthetic. Gusmanak has stated that the current Apocalypse Rising game is so broken and flawed that nothing but a rewrite would suffice, which in turn was relabeled as Apocalypse Rising 2. Despite this, legacy (current) Apocalypse Rising will be available to play after Apocalypse Rising 2's release. Gusmanak has also stated that progress update videos will likely be posted weekly, though that has not been the case so far. The two best places for further information on Apocalypse Rising 2 are the Reddit rewrite reveal and the Roblox forum Apocalypse Rising 2 reveal. Known Information *The game is in very early development, so it won't be out anytime soon. *Weapon skins and game-passes will not carry over. *Models are being updated with a low-poly scheme. * Apocalypse Rising 2's map will be 2.7 times larger than Reimagined and 1.48 times smaller than Reborn. *Due to the map size, aircraft implementation is a possibility and will be considered. *Becoming "prone" will be introduced. *A completely new inventory. *A bullet drop and muzzle velocity system will be introduced. *Random spread will become a much less important game play feature. *The player's arms will be visible in first person. *The player will be able to punch and melee with any weapon. * Bullet ricochet is introduced. *There will be a new script creating a list of exploiters, making them easy to ban. *Civilian grade weapons such as the M3 and Federov will be able to attach sights, underbarrel accessories and suppressors. *A new rifle scope will be added, meaning people will be able to snipe properly. *There will be no more content updates for the original AR (with the exception of minor bug fixes) Gallery Co1YWpRVIAAZ1yP.jpg|Some examples of what the new models will look like. Note the lower-poly style. Co1YPKzVMAAEToP.jpg|A rough draft of what the new inventory will look like. Cs5eAPCVYAAzj0x.jpg|Two vehicles in the new style next to a house in the new style. CtOwBw_UIAAqGAG.jpg|A police car in the new style. Ct8ZM-DUEAArQeX.jpg|Building materials in the new style. Truck.jpg|A truck in the new style. Co1Yh6NUkAAj-ie.jpg|A rough draft of Apocalypse Rising 2's map, with Kin Reimagined and player view distances for comparison. House interior.jpg|A house interior in the new style. Motorcycle with Sidecar.jpg|A motorcycle with a sidecar in the new style. Apocalypse Rising 2.jpg|Apocalypse Rising 2's logo. New guns 1.jpg|Three new civilian guns will be added Car cotnainers.jpg|A new ATV will also be added Containers1.jpg|Loot such as guns and consumable will be found in gun safes, fridges and freezers Rev. Attach.jpg|Some handguns will be able to have scopes attached to them Room 2.jpg|Better room desgins Room1.jpg|Better room designs Gun 3.jpg|Apocalypse Rising 2 will allow you to fit attachments to most weapons. Gun6.jpg|Apocalypse Rising 2 will allow you to fit attachments to most weapons. Gun5.jpg|Apocalypse Rising 2 will allow you to fit attachments to most weapons. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Apocalypse Rising